


The Soul's Rebirth

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A whole lot more - Freeform, Crossover, M/M, Original Character(s), Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Harry Potter knew that like all humans, he too shall die. Yet, what he didn't expect was that Fate wasn't done with him and he's given another chance to live another life.  A life he doesn't know what would happen next and he's scared on what choices he'll make when coming into this new path. A new world perhaps? Or just merely a new timeline? Where would his rebirth actually bring him and what truths would he get from his soul's rebirth? These questions plague his mind yet he knows that he has no choice but tread this path and continue on going forward.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I hope you like this new story of mine and comment about what you think about it. This is actually my first time in writing a FF 7 and HP crossover fanfic so please tell me your thoughts about it. Anyway, there's another fandom I really want to squeeze in this fic but I'm not really sure if I could actually add more into this. That's why, I'm still trying to look things through. But, rest assured if that doesn't happen the FF 7 and HP crossover would be main priority.

**_Prologue_ **

Green glowing eyes were surveying the battle field around him. Flames, burnt bodies and ashes dominated the surrounding land.

It wasn't supposed to end like this mused the owner of those glowing orbs. It was never supposed to become a disaster. After all, it was just supposedly a game.

A game that was never finished in his original timeline and world.

Yet, look at what happened.

Instead of dying from being his world's little golden boy and finally getting his peace. He was soon reborn to this place.

Midgar was in ruins and it was all of their fault.

He never wanted to be a hero again nor did he want to be a puppet controlled by anyone.  A puppet that was doomed to be a calamity and destroy everything that he ever cared for.

He was supposed to be the Master of Death. A figure untamed and uncontrollable even by Gods and time.

So why?

Why did things have to become like this?

At sixteen, in his original world, he fought in a war no child should ever experience.

He sacrificed everything that he could to save the small world that he had first felt at home. That as a wizard he wanted to make sure that wizarding Britain was safe from the likes of people like Voldemort.

So why?

Again and again, he gave and gave and gave and **_gave_**.

He gave everything and anything that he could.

Hell, he even lost his childhood and Sirius to that war. So why?

Why did he have to be reborn this way?

He already accepted the fact that even Ginny and his own family never even loved him. That his own wife and kids only needed him for his use.  He accepted the fact that they only want his fame, glory and fortune.

That only Remus, Sirius and the Weasleys save for his own wife and his kids loved him as their own.

That even Hermoine, his own best friend, only used him for her own agendas.

He accepted that a long time ago.

That's why he dedicated the rest of his time as the Department of Magic and Law Enforcement's Head Auror.  Focusing on making Britain as better country and free from any grievous crimes.

Mission after mission, case after case, he went at it with serious dedication.

Pausing only to have enough time to even pretend to be a good husband and father to his own family as what their society expects him to be.

So why?

What kind of cruel fate or prophecy forced to him go on another path instead of just simply dying?

That at such a point, he had to be reborn in this world. This world that soon too would come to its own demise just like his previous one. 

That yet again he would be forced to undergo another harsh cycle of change and metempsychosis.

 

 

 


	2. Glowing Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of forty-nine, Harry Potter already knew that one day he was soon doomed to die like all other humans. That just like his ancestors whom possessed cloak, he too would greet death like an old friend. 
> 
> But, he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the update,guys.

**_Chapter 1: Glowing Runes_ **

 

At the age of forty-nine, Harry Potter already knew that one day he was soon doomed to die like all other humans. That just like his ancestors whom possessed cloak, he too would greet death like an old friend.

But, he was wrong.

 

* * *

It was just another normal day in Britain and Harry was looking through a number of cases that Ron personally submitted to him due to its very dubious nature involving the former followers of a very deceased dark lord.

According to the reports, a few remaining loyal purebloods were looking for a way to resurrect their defeated lord and make him stronger. So, after a few hours of studying these reports and debating things over in his head, Harry decided to take things in his own hand.

After all, he was the one to defeat Voldemort.

That's why, he felt like it was his own duty to make sure these followers never got the chance to make their plans come to be.

So, going to the questioned hideout of alone, he found it odd that no one was even present in the place. Nor was there any serious wards placed around the important area.

The area was a small cottage found in the edges of London. Surprisingly enough, there was even enough foliage and trees around it that one might actually wonder why a place like this was so close to the city of London.

Entering the small two-floor shack, runes and symbols scattered the floors and, well, much of the interior of the house. Which seemed to be made out of silvery ritual chalk.

So, after taking pictures and note of things.

Harry was about to leave the oddly quiet cottage when to his surprise the door and windows bolted harshly into place.

Trying everything that he could and using every spell in the book that he knew that could wreck a door and wall open he was so disappointed and worried that he may actually die in this drasted place.

Angrily muttering to himself, he prepared himself for the inevitable.

"Seriously, Harry, you're so stupid. You should have at least brought one person to serve as your back-up. But. NO. You chose to this fucking shite alone. And now, look at where it got you."

Frantically searching for any threats, runes started to glow an eerie red as soon as the light of the moon hit fortified glass windows.

Alarmingly enough, with the red glow came the equally disturbing sounds of what seemed to be humans hissing and screaming. Which at a point made him feel like his own head was going to explode.

Clenching his jaw and gripping his wand tighter, Harry soon found himself losing to the unbearable pain making him all too immediately lose consciousness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....What do you think?


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death finally appears and he explains things to our beloved little Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is now the Master of Death and he finally meets his contracted in the Lifestream.

**_Chapter 2: Death_ **

 

Green

Harry James Potter found himself surrounded by brightly glowing green lights which seemed to flow all around him. Changing its form from wisps to different oddly shaped objects.

Observing his surroundings, the raven soon realized that he wasn't just holding his holly wand in his right hand. That on his left, was the supposedly broken elder wand, the lost resurrection stone and a mysterious beautiful blood-red colored ruby necklace.

Eyes widening, Harry did the first thing that came into his mind.

He screamed.

"What the bloody fuck is going on here!? Where am I? What purpose am I here for?"

At that, a black smoky figure began to form in the shape of a man and replied in a indifferent cold voice, "You are the Master of Death and as my Master, I saw it necessary to equip you with the tools you would need to live your life in the new world you are to be born in."

Emerald eyes widened, at such a reply.

He was going to be born? Particularly, in a new world?

That very statement made him look questioningly at the figure before him and try on processing that he was now actually the Master of Death. That the guy? Wraith? Or whatever before him was also actually death in his figurative flesh himself.

Grimacing at the thoughts running in his head, Harry could definitely feel a serious migraine forming at which he knew could only make him more pissy.

Groaning in frustration and dropping the items he held, he took hold of his forehead and tried to massage away the miserable headache that was happening within him. Yet, frustratingly enough it didn't easily go away.

But, at the mere touch of cold fingers on his face everything he negatively felt went away.

Dropping his hands and letting his face be caressed by human-like fingers, he was surprised to now see a very handsome face adorned by red glowing eyes as he peered at the busy man? Creature? holding him.

"All answers would come in time, Master, " whispered Death and continued, "Besides, I think it would be best if you put all of your grievance away for now."

 "But, I don't think that that would actually make me feel any better. Plus, don't call me master, my lord, or anything as closely disturbing as that," grumbled the still very confused man.

A small smile soon graced the ethereally handsome face of death and the small raven found himself hugged by the six foot and three inches’ personification of death.

Surprisingly enough, Harry found it odd that with the way Death was close and touching him instead of fear he actually felt at home. It was like the feeling he had when he was first at Hogwarts and so much more.

Gingerly wrapping his own arms around the black clad figure, he asked quietly, "Why?"

Red glowing orbs peered at him as his face was tilted up to meet Death's gaze as the other answered, " Why what?"

A few silent seconds passed before Death seemed to sigh and continued, "Why are you here? Why did you become the Master of Death? Why do I seem to look so human to you? Why am I capable to give you this warm pleasant feeling and take away your pain? Why do I even exist? Why are you to be reborn? Why do you have to live in a new world? Those are your questions, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they actually are."

An amused laugh later and Death stated, "You're now even wondering on how was I able to know your thoughts...But there are more questions in your mind. Questions that now go on the what, when, where and hows of things."

"Umm....Yeah. So, uh, are you using Legilimency?"

"No, my Lord. As I am Death and your servant it is more of an automatic thing for me to know what you think, feel or know. After all, it was how I actually came to be and how I made serving all my masters effectively."

Pushing Death away in surprise, Harry exclaimed in surprise, "There were other Masters of Death before me!?"

A non-committal hum of admission came from the red eyed man as the small raven tried to piece together what his companion now told him.

Checking things through his head, he listed out the things he found out.

Okay.....He was now the master of Death. Death jut told him that he could read his mind and he was very capable of taking away his very human pain. Plus, there were previous Masters of Death before him.

Cautiously eyeing Death, he even wondered what happened to his predecessors and what would soon happen to him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Death came close to him and held out the objects he just dropped. Reminding him again that he indeed was now Death's master.

A few minutes seemed to pass in this oddly green glowing place while he stared dumbly at what Death held because the immortal shortly placed it in his now upturn hands and a large black coat was now draped in his thin shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving these to you because you would need them," replied death in  matter of fact tone.

"But!"

"No buts, my lord. What has happened has happened. As the Harry James Potter of your world you are now officially dead. You now have the three Hallows: the elder wand, the stone and the cloak. The red pendant is a variation and more highly advanced version of the philosopher's stone. I, your servant is neither dead or alive. I am Death and you may call me whatever name or designation you wish to give me. And you, " a short pause as Death gestured his cold hand towards him, continued, " are to be reborn in a new world with a new identity."

"So, that's it? That's all the explanations you can give me," queried this slightly unnerved human.

"The here that you are wondering about is the Lifestream. It is where all the souls go to after they die and it is also where souls and other things given creation and new life. And yes, this realm is different from Limbo, the in between in which you stayed at as you spoke to Albus Dumbledore. No, heaven, hell and purgatory does exist here. I mean, they're just like sub-departments where the souls go and get what they deserve. Yes, souls can still meet each other here if we do so permit it. And yeah, the way how you perceive me right now is the desire you have me reflect from you."

Green eyes narrowed accompanied by a frown as the forty-nine-year-old realized that Death just answered all of his questions by reading it off his mind again.

"You really do need to stop that. And, what do you mean that the way I see you right now is by my own desire!? I mean, I don't desire to see death as a really tall and handsome bloke that could put most of the guys I met to shame."

A smirk adorned Death's lips as he watched his master try on defending himself from the truth.

"You're being defensive, my Lord. All I'm saying is the truth and we both know it. To be precise, even this 'humanity' I have right now is your own wish. You just don't want to admit the fact that you want someone to act humanly towards you and treat you with all the love you deserve."

"Shut up!", yelled Harry as he somehow feels himself redden in embarrassment.

What Death did say was partly true of craving human touch and interaction. But, what he knew was that he really didn't wish for Death to turn out to be a drop-dead gorgeous guy. Did he?

Doubt filled the green-eyed raven as he catalogued Death's overall appearance and how was that even connected to him. On how that look was by his own doing.

Fair skin clear without any scars or blemishes, hair as black as the deep night which flowed past its owner's shoulders, glowing eyes that was as red as Gryffindor's banners, high cheekbones and a nicely defined nose that complemented his handsomely ethereal face, a very well defined physique and a tall stature. All of this made the entity before him a perfect and handsome.

Too perfect and handsome.

But that doesn't give him any memory of thinking of meeting someone like that or actually wishing that he had been like that.

So why and where did Death get the notion that he wanted him to be like this?

After all, it wasn't as if he even pictured Death to act as if he was trying to redeem himself from something and isolate himself from the world while having an attitude that can be so infuriating with its sullenness yet the presence of ever flowing confidence and deadly demonic danger that could actually bring chaos.

Chaos.

Shit.

Yup, pretty shite.

Finally directing his gaze to those amused all-knowing eyes, he finally understood whom he associated Death with.

"So, you finally figured it out, Master," asked the bastard.

Yup, the attitude was definitely how he imagined **_that_** guy had before he got screwed over by his own boss, Hojo.

Frowning at Death, he admonished the other as if his sudden realization of things was anything to go by, "You're acting out as if you're actually Vincent Valentine. You're appearing and acting the way how I imagined him to be during his time as Turk except for his eyes. You decided to keep his post-Chaos operation eyes."

"Of course, I did. You've always associated Vincent Valentine as death because of those eyes. That's why I decided to keep them as is. So yes, my Lord, it is as you wish even if you did it subconsciously."

Another frustrated groan and Harry rebuked him, "Shut it, Death. Besides, didn't I already tell you to not call me master or my lord? I don't want to be a lord or master. Or anything at all! I've fought Voldemort for freedom, peace and nothing else."

"But as much as you deny it, my Lord. You are my master and nothing will ever change that."

"But-But, there were other Masters of Death before me! Why can't they just take the position again and leave me alone?"

"It cannot be and would not be. They are unworthy of being of Death's master and you alone now have this worthiness," rebutted the Death as he closed in to an angrily shaking human.

"But-That's....I can't possibly...," rumbled off the angry and confused wizard as he chose to drop the possessions Death had just earlier gave to him.

Taking pity at his own master, Death took the shaking human into his arms and siphoned off the green-eyed raven's feelings off of him.

"I know, this indeed is a lot to take in and you still have a lot questions in your mind. But, I do hope you understand that all would come in time with patience," pausing for a moment to stare directly at dimmed yet beautiful emerald eyes, Death intertwined both of their fingers as they held hands. Leaning his forehead leveled to his master he continued, "Things would become easier if you finally accept things even if it’s just our bond, my Lord. With the full consent on your part of the bond I would be able to help you with the outmost of my abilities and make things a lot simpler or convenient for you."

A resigned sigh and Harry James Potter finally accepted his fate.

"Fine. Let's do the bond or whatever it is to be done. Just-," another tired sigh and he resumed, "Just promise me you'll explain and make things as much as easy as you can actually make it be for me. Okay?"

 A triumphant smile and reply of, "Of course, my Lord," along with a gentle kiss on the lips that soon turned hot and fierce followed with a lot of tonsil hockey made The-Boy-Who-Lived see stars and black out into Death's loving abyss.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL......I just made Death look like Vincent Valentine and have him tonsil hockey Harry Potter. I really think that there's something wrong with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> ROFL


	4. First Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter finds himself waking up in a new world and tries to adjust himself to the things that had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some things are a bit off in a sense. I'm just not good in writing a game type format for things.......
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you guys like it.

**_Chapter 3: First Few Days_ **

 

Harry was now awake. Observing the environment that he was now in.

He had now fully accepted being as the Master of Death and he got himself reborn as new person yet retaining his memories and abilities from his past life.

With the bond that he had now with Death made it possible for the immortal being to place new abilities and skills into his system. Memories and knowledge soon came with it too.

Yet, what Harry didn't understand was why Death cannot directly interfere with fate's strings or why he even had to be reborn as a human. That as much as great knowledge, power and abilities resided in him it doesn't even put out the fact that he's slightly scared with the new life ahead of him.

Just like right now.

His name at this moment instead of Harry James Potter was simply Sephiroth.

He had long silvern hair that went past his eyes and close to his shoulders. Skin fairer and blemishless than any woman he'd seen before. And his eyes....

He looked almost exactly like the Sephiroth of the Playstation game he brought his sons, particularly Albus, once had.

Final Fantasy VII.

Except for the fact that his eyes being the same color as it was before glowed a lot more noticeably.

Thankfully, his eyes were the same color as the Sephiroth of the game. So, there wasn't much of difference save for the glowiness and that he still had the infernal lightning bolt scar he received from Voldemort when he was fifteen months old as Harry Potter.

But looking back at things.

He was indeed grateful with his own sons’ efforts of pretending to like him. Even if it was the first few years. After all, it was just until recently did they actually gave up the stupid farce already.

It was due to all those times of being forced to bond with his children and playing their beloved Final Fantasy VII game and its other contemporaries did he know about would happen to him as Sephiroth.

To be truthful, aside from all the rattling he got from both of his sons, he made his research for them to actually like to stay with him. It was by doing so he knew that his character was destined to be known as the "Demon of Wutai", a hero and something else.

Heck, he even knew he was bound to suffer due to a certain scientist by the name of Hojo and be exposed to a lot of experimenting. Albus repeatedly rattled about it when he overheard the boy talking to some of his muggleborn friends.

That’s why, he has to make sure that his fate would change.

 

 

* * *

 

Right now, he was four years old.

He had the memories of his forty-nine-year-old self. The knowledge in magic of not only his but also Dumbledore, the Flamels and Voldemort's.

The reason for this was that Death made sure that he had enough knowledge to start himself on becoming the Master of Death. Thus, why he had those people's knowledge on magic. But, according to his contracted, if he wanted to learn more he would now have to learn to earn it by studying. Then again, Death also made sure he had a very clear and eidetic memory just to make things easier for him.

His magic was also combined with the magic those people had as the knowledge came with the power they held. That's why, Harry knew if he would end up battling Voldemort again, he could easily over power the guy.

Plus, to make things a lot more complicated, his magical core may have increased a great deal but it still needed to be developed. Therefore, his magical core would still have to grow with him which means he'd be seriously a lot stronger when he actually grows up to his maturity.

Not only that, now that he was Death's master and contractor he had more benefits and skills that if in a game could definitely be classified as a cheat. That, already withholding him having the Deathly Hallows and a divine version of the philosopher's stone.

Him having being told by Death to acquire skills/abilities along with its functions or what they were via their contract/bond like in a game tutorial manner:

Timeless and Unlimited Inventory – It is skill where one has their own pocket space where time and space cannot affect it.  The number of items stored is unlimited and can be arranged alphabetically followed by the presence of a search within its functions.

Eidetic memory – This skill enables the holder to vividly recall things from [memory](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Memory) after only a few instances of exposure, with high precision for a brief time after exposure. It also makes the user capable remembering everything without ever worrying about memory loss.

Inhuman Strength and Speed – This ability enable the user to have strength and speed no human has ever had before. Its limits may vary depending on the user’s state and conditions. But at minimum due to user’s condition, the user may be able to carry 10, 000 kg (22, 046.23 lbs.) and move in a speed of 250 km/h (69.4444 m/s).

Technopathy – It is the ability to control and manipulate electronics with the mind.

Master's Craft – The ability to craft things with a master’s ability may it by discovery/accident or a push of actual studying and perseverance. Yet, when done by actual studying and perseverance the results be more than just great and might really turn out to be a masterpiece.

A very natural bonding/understanding with magic of any form – This ability enables the user have a natural and easier understanding of any type of magic wherever he is. This ability also includes the easier understanding of magic theory and its other branches.

Magic Control – This skill makes the user have an easier control of his magic. This ability makes the user have greater grasp on magic and gives a huge advantage in its practical uses.

Wandless Faculty – The ability to use magic without even the presence of a focus or a wand. Powerful wizards/witches like the Hogwarts Four, Merlin, Dumbledore, Voldemort and the Flamels could do so on varying degrees. The user’s ability on this may depend to his own ability and the practice he goes over it in time.

Natural Leadership – This is the ability which makes the user a natural born leader and make people easily follow him.

Royal Blood – Like Natural Leadership, this is the ability which makes the user a natural born leader and make people easily follow him. But, this ability also adds in a huge amount of Charisma and Charms which makes people all want to look at the user and get their good graces making it impossible for them to do otherwise. This is similar to a Veela’s natural charm but more amplified and it gives the user an air of superiority belonging to a respectable king or queen. **_Note: The amplified Veela-like charisma and charms can be turned on and off depending on the user’s wishes._**

Language Naturality – This ability makes the user have an easier grasp in any form of language and make them remember and understand any language even with just a short exposure of time.

Divine Seer – The ability to see glimpses of the future and receive visions just like the powerful seers of the olden and blessed times. **Note: Boosted by Death’s knowingness ahead, the user may gain more than visions but might actually see a whole event.**

Metamorphagus ability – The ability to change one’s appearance may it be as an animal, human or an inanimate object. **_Note: Due to Death’s influence, when copying a human or an animal, the user immediately is able to copy the subject’s voice and mannerisms that are immediately notified to the user’s mind via pop-up._**

Animagus ability –  The ability to change one’s form into any animal, may it be magical and muggle. Unlike the Matamorphagus ability, when changing into a magical beast the user can have that beast’s magical characteristics/properties.   ** _Note:  Also, due to Death’s influence, the user is now capable of changing into any form of animal they wish to be.  One may now call the user a “Multi-animagi.”_**

Death's Mind – This ability lets the user have Death’s mind in seeing things rationally and unemotionally as he deals with all situations. Yet, it doesn’t automatically mean that the user would be able to lose or not be affected by any of his emotions.  There is an automatic increase in wisdom with this ability and gives an advantage when making difficult decisions. This ability also makes the user have a strong innate skill of protecting his mind and invading another’s thoughts as one would with Occlumency and Legilimency. **_Note: Existence of other effects are present. But Death himself has not verified what they are because they may depend on the user’s own personality._**

Death's Aura – The ability to have Death’s cold, deadly and mysterious aura. When purposely activated or when the user is angered not only does this let the owner have Death’s aura but it can also affect its surroundings by making the area’s temperature drop and the lighting in it to darken. **_Note: Existence of other effects are present. But, Death himself has not verified what they are because they may depend on the user’s own personality and emotional or mental state._**

To be truthful, Death told him that that wouldn't be the only skills he would acquire. According to the immortal, over time he'd get more by either chance or situation. Plus, he'd still have to work for it.

But, even it was like that Harry Potter found them to be a great deal of help and awesome.  Hell, the adult in him actually found this as an over-kill with abilities like these.

But, hey. What could he do about it when Death himself placed these skills in him? His contracted must have a serious reason to put him with these type abilities.

Heck, maybe this new world he might be in might be more dangerous than he previously was from.

So, here he was.

Standing in an all too sterilized room while the hum of machines surrounded him. The now four-year-old tried to use one of the first few abilities Death gave him.

Death's Mind

The ability made it possible for him to be protect his mind and invade others just like Occlumency and Legilimency could do. It could also make it possible for him to detach himself from his own feelings and look at things in an indifferent and strategically practical rational manner just like Death actually could.

Having Death's powerful and impenetrable mind somewhat made him feel strong and a little psyched up.

Smirk appearing in his small face, using his own magic he reached out to the machines and all of them short-circuited at the same time. Making it possible for him to know that he could now use the cloak and apparate out of that place.

Harry knew that he was all new to this world he was supposedly to live in that's why he just decided to just be as far away from this place.

Far enough that whomever was holding him in this wretched place wouldn't easily find him.

* * *

 

Hot scorching light soon assaulted Harry as he opened his eyes for the second time in this world.  After his apparition, the now small four-year-old found himself what seemed to be a desert far from civilization.

Far from anything actually.

It had been two days since he was walking in this horrendously arid place. Unfortunately, he hasn’t even found a single spring to get water from nor any shade or tree to rest under. Luckily for him, he still had his holly wand and the Death stick. Both of which he was very grateful to have.

After all, with it he was able to transfigure things into a much more acceptable attire and used an aguamenti make himself water and placing it in a charmed container.

With the use of the Death stick, he cut his medical gown into a couple of pieces and transfigured it to a nice and comfortable pair of black leather shoes and socks, black khaki pants, a black long-sleeved turtle neck, a large canteen and a grey parasol. The remaining pieces of his garb he hid in his inventory.

Harry Potter, now Sephiroth, knew that what he wore was very odd and stifling for someone traveling in such a hot place. But, with the application of a very powerful cooling charm he now hardly gave a damn. After all, if he was to travel these lands, he might as well do it with style.

Pausing for a moment from his long walk, Harry greedily drank from his charmed canteen and turned his gaze skyward. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he grimaced and summoned both the Elder wand and a piece of his remaining medical garb.

Realizing that he needed an acceptable handkerchief, he transfigured the single piece of cloth to what his own aunt Petunia would deem acceptable as kerchief but then paused. If he was to make his own kerchief he might as well, make it something soft and expensive. Something even Draco would use, so he decided to make it like what he had seen in Dudley’s TV shows had showed.

White with the lovely embroidery of a butterfly, his handkerchief was now made out of Acromantula silk. But that didn’t capture his attention. 

What captured his attention was how he could summon his wands and all his other things from the inventory to him and vice versa just by his thought alone.

Did it mean that he could forego himself of having a wand holster and just summon his wand back and forth unto his hand? What was his capacity in retrieving and sending things to his inventory? How large of a Scope in area does his item inventory ability capable?

So, to satisfy his curiosity. He experimented.

Another two days had passed with his experimenting and he soon got his answers.

He could actually forego using a wand holster because he could do the summoning and its reverse wherever he was. His capacity of putting things in inventory and vice versa isn’t limited. Meanwhile, his scope is a good forty meters.

The reason he knew why, was because at the end of the last day of his experimenting a message from Death suddenly popped up in his mind.

_Hello Master,_

_I know it had been a few days since you got there that’s why you’re rather curious on things. To make things easier for you. Anywhere you may go, you can summon and unsummon the items I have personally given you. After all, the two wands, the invisibility cloak and the Demon Philosopher’s stone is tied with your very soul that’s why they can reach you as you wish them to be._

_That said, I deeply apologize for not remembering to inform you earlier, My Lord, but your inventory as it says is timeless and unlimited. Anything you stored there would remain as it was when you first placed it there even if you haven’t taken that item out for more than five years. As a wizard, you can say that it has a strong preservation charm. But then again, time simply does not affect it. The slots that can store items is unlimited and no matter what weight or size it can be stored in your inventory. Your scope of storing things reaches a good forty-meter mark and as long any part of the said item you want to store is in that area it would immediately be stored as whole. Unless, that item is broken into pieces that is._

_Anyway, my Lord, good luck on your journey and I do hope you finally find and accept yourself now that you are reborn._

_Your loving servant,_

_Death_

 

Remembering that stupid message made Ha-Sephiroth want to scream.

The bloody git of a contracted he had made him do all of those unnecessary experiments when he could just have sent him this message a little earlier.

Fuming at the very thought of it, Sephiroth continued his journey while he did his best to use the Death’s mind to control his emotions from continually cursing Death himself.

How dare Death to actually make him suffer those additional two days just to make fun of him?

That bloody….Argh.

To make matters worse, his stomach suddenly grumbled in protest asking for food.

Great. Just great.

It had just been his first few days and he was now in this situation.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 AM from where I came from and just finished it today. If I could, drinking booze and writing shouldn't be done at the same time because somehow I feel like writing these may have been a mistake on my part......
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Any comments of sort?


	5. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a first few days in the realm of the New World, Sephiroth finds himself making decisions and meeting two people whom he would find sympathizing with due to their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Sorry for the very delayed update. But, things had been busy the past few days and the amount of paperwork I had to do for certain reasons increased. That's why the I apologize for the delay.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you somewhat enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Hints: Your comments are my lifeblood and my inspiration in writing.

**_Chapter 4: Fate_ **

It may have just been luck or it was actually the very design of fate when after walking a couple more days he found himself at the edge of what looked like a cliff side close to a village.

Greens surprisingly littered the land and birds were obviously heard in the background. The houses even if they were still afar were also seemingly active in whatever its occupants were doing.

Okay, Harry, no Sephiroth, mused. He was finally close to human civilization again.

He had two options.

First, he directly apparate at the very edge of the village and act like a lost child to immediately end his suffering and hunger. Or, he could continue to walk about towards the village and try get a clearer grasp on his understandings by observing more on what was around him.

Those two options in a way had their own merit. Yet, it also came with the expected cons with them. So, after a liberal amount of mental debate and weighing his options, one choice finally one out.

He was going to walk things out.

Yes, this option may be unnecessarily silly and tiresome but somewhere deep in his mind was telling him that he had to do this if wanted to change the fate Sephiroth/he was forcefully born into. After all, he didn’t want to be a monster. He didn’t want to suffer the same kind of fate this character was originally forced to be in.

That’s why, he knew that he had no choice but to employ the very Slytherin he hid in himself and the Slytherin that Tom Marvolo Riddle also had. As much as it actually bothered him in doing so, he had little to no choice. His very life and survival is now merely hanging onto a thing thread.

Braving himself up and forcing his still protesting stomach to calm down, Sephiroth went on his path of change.

* * *

 

Okay…. Harry James Potter, now the kidified small Sephiroth was kind of regretting his decision.

After taking his time of walking and doing his observations, the small silvernette found himself realizing that he was close to the Banora village.

To very place where Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos were to be born and hail themselves as who they are.

Pinching the very bridge of his nose, Sephiroth was now obviously feeling the physical pain that his body was having and add in the migraine he was feeling for all the stress he had to deal with the following past few days.

Sure, he finally figured where he was and what possible could he meet. But, that doesn’t give him any added comfort to everything his body was feeling at that moment. Hell, it kind of makes him feel a lot worse.

He was stupid.

Even with all the added knowledge, magic and abilities he knows that he isn’t God. Heck, even as the Master of Death, Death himself somewhat told him of his limitations even if Gods and time can’t actually control him.

He could still die. He could still actually age over time until he reaches his age limit. He could still actually hurt and kill himself even if his healing was godly fast.

So, to simply phrase it.

He was still human.

A human who was just fortunately (or is it really unfortunately) blessed to be Death’s Master. Him, given extra abilities because of his contact with Death.

He wasn’t God. He knew that. Nor does he even want to play as one.

So, here he was regretting his choice. Mulling over his stupidity. He laughed at himself depreciatingly, he could soon feel the first few signs of unconsciousness coming his way.

Going for a little more of a maniacal hysteria, the silvernette laughed and said to no one before falling to the grassed ground, “Seems I actually fucked up as Sephiroth this time. “

* * *

 

Three days straight of raining was finally getting on Genesis Rhapsodos’ nerves.

He wanted to go outside and play with Angeal again. But because of the rain, his parents haven’t allowed to even stay at their front porch to check out on things.

Scowling at the maids and his soup, his mood was soon changed when his mother and father were very busy carrying something up towards the spare rooms and ordering the servants to actually prepare a few things discretely.

"Something was going on”, mused the curious little red head.

 It wasn’t until the next day he finally got his answers.

Angeal was just dropped off by his mom and the two of them were staying in Genesis’ playroom. When the small raven noticed, his companion kept on looking at the door adjoining to the corridor closest to the staircase leading to the second floor.

Turning to his playmate, curious stormy blue eyes eyed the fidgeting red head and asked, “Gen, what’s going on?” Receiving no answer, he tugged the distracted boy’s hand and asked again exasperatedly, “What’s going on, Genesis? Why are you so busy eyeing that door?”

An annoyed frown was soon directed to the raven as the small red head finally decided to tell his friend what he saw just last night.

“Angeal, last night both of my parents seemed to be pretty busy and they actually asked me to stay away from one of the rooms close to them,” a worried pause and blue-green eyes returned to look at the door and continued, “I don't know, Geal. It's not like my parents to suddenly forbid me on doing something I usually do. Like going exploring the upper floor rooms."

"Your parents must have their own reasons, Gen, " rebutted the other as he now noticed his friend heading towards those detailed Mahogany doors.

An annoyed huff and the young Rhapsodos muttered while grabing his companion's hand, "Nonsense. Let's go and check out what they're hiding, Geal. "

"But-"

"No buts. Let's go."

Time seemed to pass so slowly for the young Banora heir as he and his companion now silently sneaked in the room that he was forbidden to go.

Curtains kept close and the room so dimly lit, both children wondered what were the adults hiding when they couldn't even find anything in the room that would need such secrecy. That is, not having yet checked the bed they actually thought so.

An obvious scowl marred the raven's face, he turned to Genesis, "Look, Gen, there's nothing here. We've been going at this place like blind men for some time now."

"Why don't you open the lights then, if you're so much into saying were going through this blindly?" challenged the other when he froze for a second as he heard a groan.

"Did you hear that?"

"I heard what, Gen?"

"Somebody just groaned a while ago."

"That's stupid. Nothing nor no one is in here."

"Shhhh......," holding up a hand to Angeal's mouth, the auburn haired child finally heard the sound of another pained groan.

"Ange, I know this is silly. But, could you please push the curtains back?"

Stormy blue eyes widened a bit at such a request. After all, Genesis only called him **_Ange_** when he was worried about being in trouble or nervous about something.  Plus, his friend rarely uses the word please even when he was asking something.

Something must have happened without his knowing for all of this to suddenly happen all at the same day. Biting his lip, Angeal nodded and dutily pushed the heavy black curtains back from the window. Letting the morning sunlight filter in the once dark room.

A unison of gasps was heard as both boys found where the light's first few rays surprisingly laid its mark.

Beautiful flowing silver hair reflected the morning sun as the equally beautiful face that it framed quickly scrunched up into a frown at the sudden heat but soon smoothed out as it got used to the sun. Skin as seemingly white as milky snow stood out even with placement of a few bandages covered the small body occupying the green covered bed.

Wonder seemed to fill the two as silence momentarily hung in the room until the auburn haired child decided to break it.

Fumingly he went, "That's it! I know that I'm a bit spoiled but that doesn't mean that my own parents had to hide my little sister away from me."

Eyeing the other, Angeal noticed that his friend was started to approach the unconscious body and started, "Genesis, calm down."

"Calm down!? Angeal, how do I calm down when I discover that my parents are hiding the fact that I have a younger sister!?"

Exasperatingly, the raven watched Genesis push back a few strands of hair from the silvernetter before he calmly reminded the other, "You do realize that were supposed to sound like a bunch of normal clueless four-year-olds?"

"I don't care. Besides, it's already a known fact in the village that were geniuses. So, I don't give an actual thing about down playing my vocabulary right now when I'm too angry about my parents hiding a cute little sister from me."

A few moments of pause before Angeal piped up, "How do you even know that she might be younger than you? For all that there is, she might actually be your older sister."

Annoyed, he chucked a pullow as he rebutted, "Shut it, Geal. I just now that she's younger than me. Okay?"

Sitting across the now seated red head that kept on running his hands on silver tresses, he stated,  "She's very pretty and you still don't have proof that she's younger than you."

"I just know it. Besides, I can feel it in my veins."

"That's hardly a sound argument for basing-"

 A raspy yet amused voice cut off Angeal from his rant making both boys focus on its speaker.

"Normal four-year-olds don't argue using sound judgements like older people. "

Glowing emerald green eyes shined with tired amusement as it stared back at them as they tried to process the voice they heard and connect it to the body laying down.

Minutes seemed to pass before this time it was Angeal who broke the silence, "You're awake."

"I obviously am, aren't I?" Playfully bit back the still silvernette.

Again, silence encompassed between the three occupants of the room for a few awkward seconds before Sephiroth found it very annoying.

"Okay, my name is Sephiroth. Age is four years old and date of birth is July thirty-first. "

Harry knew that the birthday he gave was just made up. It was because with the previous knowledge this body had, this information wasn't part of it. To be exact, even the original Sephiroth from the game didn't even know his own date of birth and from what he got from his researches it was Angeal and Genesis whom made him celebrate his birthday whereever he could. 

So, now that he had his birthday from his previous life he'd base it from there. That's why he chose the the date the thirty-first of July. He didn't want to become the monster that the game Final Fantasy VII made his supposed identity to be.

He never wanted to be.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he then smiled at the two boys whom he knew one day would be destined to die for the sake of one prophecy given by a stupid poem.

Suddenly stilling at remembering such, he realized how these two were so closely similar yet different from him.

Similar because they were part of some annoyingly important prophecy. Different because unlike him, these two were made as sacrifices and cannon fodder by the so important prophecy that they repeatedly preached.

Him, he hardly preached and loved his own prophecy because it spoke about his own death and sacrifice. Hell, if anything he 'd rather have his prophecy unexistent and thank merlin that no one even wanted to make his prophecy as a part of a play or some book. Unlike the bloody prophecy of Loveless that was even given a book and play of its own.

"My name Angeal Hewley, four-years-old. Born on-"

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodos, four-years-old and your elder brother, Sephiroth."

Amused inquisitive green eyes gleamed brighter as its owner asked,"Is that so?"

"Yup," chirped the auburn haired child.

The golden boy of Hogwarts knew that he can't actually explain on why he was there. That's  why, using his Slytherin instincts he chose to do one thing.

He rode their presumptions.

Riding on the child's presumptions, Sephiroth smiled innocently and suddenly went about  in horror, "Oh no!"

Blue-green orbs narrowed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Smiling truimphantly inside his head, the silvernette put out a scared facade and answered, "Mother and father cannot know, " grasping Genesis' hand he whimpered pathetically and continued, " They cannot know that you found me, big brother. They'll- They would send me away. Far away."

Concerned and worried expressions soon came from the two would be soldiers and Har-Sephiroth knew that he got these two boys hook line and sinker. Deciding to give the finishing blow, the young wizard pushed out a few crocodile tears and lunged himself at the two would-be-soldiers.

"Please. Please don't tell anyone. Mother and father would send me away, Genesis. They would say that I've been a bad child and because of that bad children don't deserve parents. They deserve to be sent to the orphanage."

Enraged, Genesis soon went on a tirade that really made Harry Potter see the would be known red mage of Shinra. He was so passionate and the boy beside him was also too deep with the righteousness.

It was sickening.

Sickening because he already knows what kind of fate these two children would end up facing.

These two innocent boys would end up being played by fate. By a mere storyboard some author put out for just a wonderful new game.

Hugging tighter the two young lads, real tears were soon falling out of his eyes and suddenly all the pains and aches he felt all those years were coming back at him at full force.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and writing.....Gosh! My exams are near and stress is peaking again. I'm not sure if doing things like this is acceptable with the way my mind works right now.... -sighs-
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and point out a few things if you want.


	6. Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just about the views of Harry/Sephiroth while staying in Banora and the perspectives of two other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God.....I just read the chapter I posted previously and I really think that it's just a bit screwed. Drinking and writing at the same time; it's almost like Drinking and Driving. Look at where it actually got me..... -sighs-
> 
> I do hope you still enjoy this.

**_Chapter 5:  Views_ **

A week and a half had passed and Sephiroth still found himself in the village of Banora. Oddly enough, his perceptions about the Rhapsodos were far different from what he actually expected.

The rich couple were actually really nice and they actually thought of him as a blessing from the Gods themselves.

How ironically different they were.

But then again, them being too doting and loving may have been the reason why the auburn-haired soldier was too confident and somewhat spoiled as what he'd actually gleaned from the Final Fantasy VII franchise.

That said, the couple was also quite rather desperate for another child. From what he got from the two, Mrs. Rhapsodos or Yvonne Rhapsodos neé Shirogane, who was supposedly half Wutai in blood which he didn't know what that actually meant, was incapable of bearing another child after Genesis because of car accident that had happened while they were Midgar. Then, there was also Gideon Rhapsodos whom always refused of laying with another woman because he dearly loved his wife and he wouldn't any other if he had to do so to gain one.

So, when he arrived, oh so miraculously, sarcasm intended that is. It may have been a trick of fate that he ended up collapsing on a patch of white flowers which were definitely known to be plant that was supposedly not to be found living in the area. Hell, it was at the couple's confession that a certain doctor who told them they could give them another child when they told them they'd only accept one if the child was surrounded by those types of flowers.

But the thing is, he didn't know what type of flowers did he end up collapsing on.

So, here he was sitting on the Rhapsodos dining room with his new family. His new mother and father easily accepting him with the help of tampered memories. While, Genesis was too ecstatic to ask questions with the development that his little brother was finally allowed to be with him.

The thing is, is that what really took his time and effort was fixing up the memories of the village people and placing his own faked documents into the system.

He had to actually be careful in replacing or tampering with memories to make it actually seem like he was born not long after Genesis. Him becoming a miracle baby that ended up being stuck inside his mother's womb far too long to be intended because of a midwife's misjudgment and the actual lack of an ultra-sound in this backwater area.

Then, there was the reason why he was kept hidden from Genesis for so long and the actual trouble of having to fake and tamper with official records. Luckily enough, with the backwater style of the whole place he was just easily able to make the needed records with the help of a few spells he learned as the Head-Auror of the Department of Magic and Law Enforcement.

It was a good thing the DMLE was open with using with a few devious methods and actually willing enough to train and engrain them within him. It was all for the greater good as what they said to him back then. Now, it just damn bloody useful.

Good thing he never said no to those forced classes and sessions like Ron did.

Things explained and him now somewhat dubbed as a "fragile" child as the excuse he and his parents had given.  He was now listening to the talk his parents were having.

* * *

Blue-green eyes were too busy watching his little brother across the large dining table that they had. The wonder and curiosity in them belying how they felt towards the other small child in room.

Fragile.

That's what they called Sephiroth as they explained to him their situation a few days ago. Actually, it was a real surprise that with his upcoming birthday did his parents finally decide to drop the ball and decide to finally tell the truth of about having a hidden sibling.

To be exact, if it weren't for the fact he already knew about Seph and he already met with the little silvernette a few times he would have a major fit. Another thing that kept him to reign in his temper was how his younger sibling was far too worried about being kicked out of the family just because of a few mistakes.

It actually made him wonder what kind of things did his parents do and feed the younger boy for things to become like this?

That question ringing loudly in his head as he still kept his eyes on the other.

* * *

 

Angeal Hewley was excited.

He would once again see the small silver angel who turned out to be Genesis' own younger brother.

Brother.

The child he met a couple of times of before was too beautiful to be a boy and he had to remind himself a few times that he saw the other's own organ to know that the other wasn't lying.

It was just that he was too beautiful and charismatic.

Hell, if it weren't for the fact he was just four-years-old and it was Genesis' own sibling he was thinking about admitting he has a huge crush on Sephiroth.

The small silver haired boy was perfect.

He was like the princesses he read about in the story books his mother and Genesis showed him.

Beautiful, intelligent, oh so fair and fragile enough to have the need to be saved by a daring and courageous knight.

And that knight would be him.

He just had to have Genesis permission of courting the boy when they grew up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Somehow, this chapter was just unexpected and it came upon me by surprise. But what really amused me was how Angeal thought about Harry/Sephiroth actually needing a knight in a shinning armor who's honorable and stuff. I mean, for a four year old, I think I made Ange a bit delusional or just plain naive.


	7. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth makes realizations and is forced to leave behind the notion of being a Rhapsodos to don a new identity. An identity that he hope would help him in his endeavors in surviving this foreign New World.

**_Chapter 6: Preparation_ **

Days became weeks and weeks had gone into going into a few months when Sephiroth realized that if he wanted any real change to happen, he had to start at the problem's very root.

He had to start at Shinra.

Formulating a new plan, he knew one way or another he had to give up being Sephiroth Rhapsodos and become Sephiroth Shinra to actually make a difference in this whole bloody system.

From what he got from the Flamels' own memories, there's a certain ritual that could be like a mass obliviating device that could erase/modify all the memories they had about him when he leaves Banora village. It only needed the patience of making intricate runes, a sacrifice and his blood.

So, biding his time he went with the necessary preparations and researched enough on what he was about to get himself into. Like, what was happening in Midgar and what were the Shinra family's actual status.

Being a bloody four-year-old is a pain but with the help of his magic and Death's lovely gifts he was somewhat able to compensate for it. But what he begrudgingly didn't want to admit was Voldemort's own memories and knowledge about magic made things a lot easier for him far more than what he expected.

Who knew that being Dark Lord made it a requirement to actually know about spells that could copy and/or steal someone's abilities and memories even without them knowing about it?

This revelation came to him one day when he was having trouble on figuring on how to use a freaking computer in this god forsaken world. The Rhapsodos family and Banora's inhabitants were mostly asleep when he apparated to Midgar with a very drunk traveler that said he wanted to go the golden city as they termed it because of how he missed the sights there.

Using the opportunity that presented itself, he took the man who had memories of the place and apparated there. That's when he was in a public library that had computers the very problem came about and to his utter surprise the knowledge suddenly came about presenting itself in his mind.

 Muttering grudgingly, "Bloody unfair. No wonder Voldemort was supposedly all so knowing and talented. The fucking bastard had the option to just steal abilities from people."

So, having a few trips of searching for someone suitable to leech of their skills, he finally found his mark.

A few men were busy going on their merry making when he just heard one of the guys exclaim happily how glad he was becoming a senior scientist in doctor Hojo's team now that a few of the earlier positions were vacated. Another was muttering about being rather content in the position he had in computer engineering department that the Shinra Corporation had. While, the rest of the members of the crew were just seemingly happy with the free booze that would appear in this celebration.

Smiling in his luck, he decided to go for the two and what other talents he may get from the rest.

Disillusioning himself whilst following the motely crew, he casted a large scale _confundus_ and stunned the seven unknowing members in the dark dingy alley they seemed to walk into.  Adding a powerful muggle repellent and notice-me-not charm he began to take his fill.

* * *

 

A few more weeks passed since Sephiroth's first coming into Midgar and with each visit that he made, he always made sure to go and take new talents and knowledge. Starting from dead useful ones to the knowledge and talents that at some point he deemed he might need them even albeit at present they may seem so inconsequential. Like knowledge about different machinery and how to hack in them to things like knowing how to play musical instruments like the piano and violin.

To make things more interesting, he had even forgone of just staying in the slums and went to some of the so called upper districts of the place. Grabbing hold of knowledgeable individuals whom he got from certain sources, he abducted copied and/or stole these things which he afterwards made sure to obliviate them so nothing happened.

Immoral or not; Harry James Potter soon stopped worrying about his moral compass when he realized being Sephiroth meant only to bring pain if he continued to make himself weak.

It was option he could take and continue being good. But the Slytherin in him told him to better make up his mind if he really wanted to live. After all, what other choice did he have?

It was a kill or be killed type of situation in this world and he wasn't even exactly killing anyone when he copied or stole someone's abilities. He was just taking them into his own and make it his; using or storing that knowledge for a later much needed time.

* * *

 

Leaving Banora village was somewhat saddening for the silvernette. After all, even if it was just a few months of staying in that place, he kind of found himself regretful that he didn't train or warn the two boys about their future. But then again, as much as he pitied both of their situations, he knew that he couldn't change things so much or he wouldn't know what would happen next in the future. Besides, feeling sadness and pity for the two of them, as far as he knew, would insult both would-be-soldiers.

That said, Sephiroth knew that what he did was for the good of everyone. Him, remaining as Rhapsodos would only make things complicated for the three of them if they still do become the " ** _Holy Trinity_** " of Shinra corporation.

The anger, jealousies, insecurities and power struggles that comes with them all going for the same type of program involvement would make everything around them a competition. Sure, right now as children things for them would be all nice and dandy. But when they grow older, Sephi-no Harry James Potter knows that it would make things only go worse for them when they grow up all together.

Particularly, when it comes to Genesis' part.

According to the original story from the game, he had always been angry with how things end up with the power struggles that happen in their ranks in Shinra. The auburn haired man actually even loathed the real Sephiroth for his achievements, mocking the silver sword man in every turn. Hell, it was even a real miracle the three of them became friends with how explosive and dangerous their relationships is with each other.

So, to put that aside, he already made his choice and continued with his plan of becoming a Shinra. Particularly, ensnaring the young Shinra heir, Rufus, into adoring him.

Which in a way, turned out to be easy.

The small child was too starved for love and his mother was very desperate for a child that would get the electric corporation's president attention. He could just make a few certain arrangements and memory alterations with his magic and things would be as he planned.

The hard part was getting his hands on the previous data that the crazed Hojo has on him.

The bloody psycho had underground labs left and right as far he got from the information he had from his previous life and the one's he got here presently. It would probably take him more or less half a year just wipe things out and make things a new for him. Particularly, when it comes to the mind of the delusional mad man.

But then, Harry Potter knew that he had time. He just had to make things go into action before his seventh birthday wherein he knew the original Sephiroth was forced to go into sword training in Wutai. That's why, he knew he could waste a few more months

With a smirk on his face, the Master of Death started on his watch.

 

 

 

 


	8. Death's Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I ended up leaving this chapter out. 
> 
> I do really apologize for the confusion it might have made.

**_Chapter 7:  Death's Interference_ **

Hojo was disturbingly both smart and crazy as far Harry was concerned and it wasn't even as close or safe as it was as Dumbledore's when the Headmaster was still alive. No, the man was an actual sociopath who was far too geared on the success of his experiments and the interests his curiosities holds for him.

He was a danger and actual menace, and as the hero he was before,  he wanted nothing more but to dispose the bastard once he was able to get his hands on him. But no, he still had his use and Harry needed him now that he was here in this world as Sephiroth.

He had to make those painful experiments or he would fail.

And failure here isn't an option.

That he definitely knew.

So making up his mind after months of careful thinking, analysis and planning; he made his mark on the bastard and have Death to finally work on his magic.

* * *

it was odd.

The young silvernette was perched on a fluffy mattress while his supposed mother Catherine Shinra neé McClain was busy ranting out how she hated her husband's adulterous ways. All the more about the fact that she discovered the bloody bastard to sire a son from some woman from the slum.

Rufus, far too tired to listen to those rants was now asleep in his room. While he, as the youngest, listened to what their mother was saying. True, enough the woman whom he thought to be a weakling was actually not. She kept on about wanting to kill the child and his mother by her own hand and Richard be damned. She was his wife but he decided to have another child with another!?

Curiosity getting ahead of him, he wondered if the child she was talking about was either Ethan or Lazard. Both boys as far as he knew had important roles in the Final Fantasy VII world. But, out of the two he knew that Lazard would be more beneficial to his plan.

After all, in a few years time the other blond was to be director of Shinra's SOLDIER Program. He could be a useful ally in the near future and he would be stupid if he lets Catherine kill the other just for her whims.

So, using the Slytherin within him, he asks the brunet slowly, "What is his name, mother, and how old is he?"

Suprised at his sudden interest, grey eyes turned to look at him  and regarded the small child carefully. "He's the same age as the both of you and Rufus. As far as I'm concerned his mother's a whore from sector 9 and the child's name is Lazard."

Fate's fortune, it must have been his luck that the brunet was able to find Lazard of all people rather than Ethan. To have her exterminate him would foil his plans that he based out from what he knew in the future. A future where it involved the existence of the other blond and following the route that ws already known. The only difference was a few changes that he calculated would make a much more subtle change to the original path he knew.

"Can he be mine, mother?" queried the now very concerned silvernette.

Grey eyes closed for a moment as its owner seemed to gain a thoughtful expression, "Why? What interest do you  have for that filth?"

The would-be five year old in a days time, tried to look both abashed yet proud for a child's level and admitted, "He's my brother, is he not? I could use him for my own interests and he could be useful to me in the near future regardless of father's claims over him."

Now, cruel mirth danced in those open orbs as they realized what the child was insinuating. Catherine was happy. His youngest, even born from the help of experimentation, had her cruelty and resourcefulness at such a very young age. The boy wanted that Lazard to be his. His servant. His plaything.

Smiling with approval at the child, she answered, " Very well, Sephiroth, dear. I could arrange a few accidents to happen for the child's mother and remaining family without your father's knowledge ever coming into play that I was on it. Yet, I promise no harm would come to this Lazard child as he would be your plaything." But a frown soon came upon the brunet's lips as she suddenly remembered Rufus very territorial possessiveness of the younger. The elder child wouldn't allow anyone else to come close to Sephiroth unless he approved of it.

"Your brother,Rufus, would not readily approve of your plaything. Particularly, if he knew that the other would be your half-brother who came from the slums," admonished the thoughtful woman. 

Plaything.

That's what the female Shinra thought of Lazard. Inwardly disgusted by the other's thoughts, he did pause and somewhat think himself to be a hypocrite considering with how he views the blond child as something he could use for his survival. Frowning slightly, he let the brunet continue thinking his reasons to be the same as hers and push aside his thoughts about the blond's very own happen stance in this.

He would have to sort things out later and answered, "Do not fret, mother, I'll take care of brother. What I'll just need is your plan to work and your permission. All else would soon come as time allows it to be.

"Very well then. As long as things go well, you may have the boy. Just make sure that your brother, Rufus, doesn't make a fuss about it."

A smile and all too pleased answer, "Of course, mother, " leaves the five year old's lips as the now decided brunet Shinra abandons her room to take action on her plans.

* * *

Death was watching over his master as the silvernette was busy going about on his schemes. That said, right now, Fate was being secretive and Gaia was her usual annoying self that kept on going about needing a hero.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Death had decided to contact his master and intervene. The poor child was obviously trying his best coping in this new world and survive. But all of that wouldn't allow the Boy-Who-Lived any time to even be a child and relax.

Rules be damned, contact he did so and informed the little master of what he would do. That he would be the one to take care of Hojo, his people and the silvernette's very proof of existence. After all, he already knew the gist of what the Master of Death wanted so he might as well lessen the child's work and make sure things go as his master had planned.

So, here he was now. After finishing his tasks and delivering all the information that his master needed to know, again, he was watching. Waiting in the sidelines. Waiting for the right time to intervene again and help his master in somewhat finding the happiness he deserved and enjoying the life he wasn't allowed to have in his previous one.

 

 

 


	9. Blonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself in the presence of a few certain blonds and thinks of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers. I do hope you didn't wait too long for my update. 
> 
> Okay.....So far, from the last chapters' comments I've received some certain questions. Questions that are regarding Harry's appearance and how the hell he even knew Final Fantasy VII. That's why, in this chapter's notes area I decided to answer them seeing that there isn't any harm in doing so or any kind of spoilers would happen.
> 
> Let's start:
> 
> First, did Harry really be reborn into being as Sephiroth (reincarnation) or that he just ended up inhabiting Sephiroth's body considering that Hojo's experiments on the poor kid could have killed him pretty early which made it possible for Death to exchange his master's soul for the small child (transmigration)?
> 
> Answer:  
> Harry did end up becoming Sephiroth via real rebirth a.k.a reincarnation. Which, at point made him lose his famous Potter physique and gain the game "Sephiroth's" body structure. Thus, no possession of bodies had happened and the body he is inhabiting was really designed to be his. The only thing different was that it had the One-Winged-Angel's physical blueprint/structure. 
> 
> Next question:  
> How did Harry Potter know about Final Fantasy VII, Vincent Valentine and Hojo?
> 
> Answer:  
> We do all know that Harry was born in 1980 and in my story he under went his rebirth at the age of 49. So, 1980 plus 49 years equals the year 2029. That said, Final Fantasy VII was first released on January thirty-first of the year 1997.
> 
> To explain things, the reason our Boy-Who-Lived knew Vincent Valentine and Hojo was because in this story Harry's sons were pretty much fans of the Final Fantsy VII series. Wanting to be closer to his children, Harry ended up getting immersed in the whims of both James and Albus to the point of him not only playing with them. But, he also ended up studying/researching about the game. Wanting to impress and have them acknowledge him, the whole bloody Final Fantasy VII series became his guide and bible. 
> 
> That's why, he knew those two.
> 
> Heck, as far as things would go in the story, he would know all the stories of the major/significant characters of the game. Kind of making him a geek in regards to the subject of FF7 to the point if I were to describe this "knowing-ness" it would go on an fascinatingly very obsessive level. Which was also why he'd be quite loyal on having knowledge of the events of what happened in the games involving the FF7 series itself and its contemporaries that contained its characters. An example of which: Kingdom of Hearts and Dissidia, which had the presence of the characters like Sephiroth himself and Cloud Strife.

**_Chapter 8: Blonds_ **

 

Sephiroth Shinra, the youngest son of Richard and Catherine Shinra was now five years old. Beside him, Rufus was very giddy over the fact that both of their parents would be present for the silvernette's birthday.

"Why aren't you happy, Sephiroth? Mom and dad are gonna be here for your birthday later," regarded the very bouncy child.

Eyeing the other, the younger answered, "Of course I am."

"No, you're not, " rebutted the now supposedly elder boy as he continued, "Besides, its also Christmas Eve later today and somehow it doesn't make sense that your sighing a lot."

 _Who wouldn't sigh?_ Internally questioned the wizard. As far he was concerned, his real birthday as Harry Potter was July 31st but Death decided that as Sephiroth and a Shinra he would have to be born on the very eve of Christmas. Just how great is that? He would definitely be younger than his two would be friends and a lot of other people.

Hell, he's really pissed off at what he found out. Unfortunately, that is, he couldn't make any more changes with his files of existence and the others memories because Death's own work saved him from a huge amount headaches and planning that he had to undergo just to make sure things go properly for him here.

So, here he was.

Using both his Occlumency training and his ability Death's Mind to keep himself from actually scowling in front of those around him.

Turning away from Rufus, he chose to focus on his other supposed brother. Or should, he says real brother now? That fact, rattling him a bit when he remembered his situation a year ago, after Death finished informing of what he had done and delivered him an information packet specially made for him.  He was soon surprised to find that had been sent a locked cabinet of sorts and a well-stocked potions kit. Within the kit, there was already a ready-made blood adoption potion and it even had both the DNA of both the elder Shinras.

He knows that it was his decision to drink the bloody potion and going with the forsaken plan of actually being a Shinra. But, that doesn't leave out the small guilt the resides within him telling him how terrible he is for taking advantage of the people here. Then again, there was the other side of him that keeps on reminding him that it was what has to done for him to survive. That regrets and guilt here aren't allowed to happen. It was, after all, survival of the fittest in this world.

That's why, he did end up drinking the potion and got himself magically/genetically got himself adopted by the accursed couple. But, to his surprise after finishing the bloody magical adoption process he realized that physically speaking nothing changed. He was still a silvernette and had the physical layout of a young Sephiroth. Which, yet again, made him think about whether Death made a personal item/potion for him just for this plan of his.

Shaking his head, approached the bespectacled blond and asked, " What are you reading, Laz?"

Sky blue eyes turned to looked at him and he was soon surprised to be pulled into lap of the other boy. Blushing madly at the compromising position he was in, he tried to squirm out of Lazard's grip when Rufus suddenly yelled out, "Get Sephiroth out of your lap, half-blood."

Merlin, the former Boy-Who-Lived just wanted to face palm himself. The two blondes were going to end up arguing again and he had to stop both his siblings from reading from his book stash that came from Death. Sure, had already hidden away majority of the books that he deemed questionable. But, who would have thought that the fantasy and sci-fi books that he approved to be innocently entertaining enough would end up being taken into liking by these two dolts.

The Percy Jackson series and it relatives, The Maze Runner series, The Hunger Games series, The Divergent series and all the other fictional book series he had in his collection was all devoured earnestly.

That and a few others becoming their favorites to the point they even use it as references. Hell, Sephiroth was even surprised when he had a book series dedicated to his life as Harry Potter. Which in turn made him wonder where in Merlin's name did Death get all these books.

That said, he somewhat regret letting these two idiots be near those fictional books. The god damned references were becoming a bloody headache. Plus, as much some of the puns were amusingly funny and entertaining, there was still a fine line of it being a total bother and annoying.

Then, there's the fact that two of his siblings found it in themselves to act as if they were bloody rivals. Every single moment since those two met each other, they ended up arguing or fighting for one reason or another. Sheesh, looking back at things, Sephiroth even found himself comparing them to what he and Draco had back then. But, a lot worse.

So, here he was. Yet again in between these two bloody idiots and somewhat the very reason why they're arguing again. Getting tired of their arguments which at a turn are getting annoyingly loud, he sighed and calmly said out loud, "Would the two of you stop arguing. It's Christmas Eve and my Birthday. I'd rather you guys keep quiet and just behave yourselves while waiting for what's to come."

Two voices rebutted at the same time of a, "But-!"

But, they were also immediately cut off by the very annoyed growl of a small silver haired five year old.

Pushing himself out of Lazard's hold, he ended up grumbling about idiots and only prayed to whatever diety or higher being out there that over the years that would come, may they give him mercy and strength to not actually kill the two and retain his very sanity.

"It's your fault Sephiroth left!"

"Shut up!"

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, the former Boy-Who-Lived only wished that time would pass on faster and that he won't end up killing these two children in the near future.

* * *

 

Time soon passed and a six-year-old Sephiroth was now patiently waiting in one of Hojo's facilities in Midgar. Before him, two very irritated blonds whom wanted to blow something up paced in circles because they really were losing their patience with how slow the old scientist was in producing their results.

Metal and glass soon broke as the spectacle's owner had enough of waiting and turned towards the waiting room's door. Not even minding the fact that his hand was bleeding because of the broken lenses that cut his skin as he held only tighter at the glasses in his hand.

"What's taking him so long?" growled out by Lazard.

Equally irritated, Rufus accompanied the other blond in going out of the room they were supposed to wait in. Pausing for a moment, he then turned to their youngest brother and asked, "Aren't you coming, Seph?"

Sighing defeatedly, he soon followed both the elder's steps and stealthily placed a Notice-Me-Not charm and silencing spell on the three of them after making sure that cameras they'd be walking to were disabled. After all, as much as he was also annoyed with all the waiting, he already knew what the results were.

He was bound to enter the SOLDIER program while his two elder siblings were to stay in the executive realm of things. That's how things went in the game. So, he knows what path would they trek in the end.

That is, unless he ends up doing some major changes. But then again, he knew to make sure on not deviating from their already made path.

Yet, there was an existing problem that had occurred during his stay in this time. A problem that he knew might actually happen to him because of the time he spent on this world and the people he actually spent it with.

And that problem was getting himself attached.

Attachments had always been troublesome things in his life as Harry Potter and now in his life as Sephiroth it had also began to manifest itself even if he tried his best to emotionally distance himself. That with all his efforts of using Occlumency and Death's Mind, he still found himself being ensnared by this problem.

He was getting attached to these two blond idiots in front of him.

Sure, he knows that as Harry Potter he was human and as a human being he was bound to need and crave for human attention, contact and the feeling involved with the two. But, Sephiroth...Sephiroth was known to be a monster.

He was supposed to be a monster.

Just like Voldemort.

Grimacing in that thought, on the thought of being likened to Voldemort, he tried focusing on the present and pulled the older boys back as he heard the faint footsteps of a few scientists coming their way.

Minutes seemed to pass as the gaggle of scientists finally made their way out of the labs. Turning to his two elder siblings, Sephiroth then gestured them to stay behind him while giving them a glare that asked them to dare challenge him. Finding hardly any significant resistance, he then led them to their course of finding the stray Hojo.

* * *

 

 

Time seemed to trickle slowly around the three six-year-olds as they searched high and low for the missing scientist. That said, it wasn't until Sephiroth heard the soft mad ramblings of the mad man did they locate him to where he was.

Hidden beside a large shelf lay what seemed to be a secret passage way.

Danger and worry wormed its way into his being as the small silvernette realized what may be behind this door. Hiding his own apprehension, he grabbed hold of the duo and dragged them back where they came from.

"What's going on, Seph?" questioned a now concerned and still bleeding Lazard.

Eyeing the younger boy, Rufus now focused his attention to the said child, “Yeah, what's the sudden need to flee?"

Shushing the both of them up, Sephiroth was forced to use another form of apparition he found in Nicolas Flamel's knowledge with his siblings. Doing so as they walked and to both of the blonds’ surprise they then found themselves back in the room they came from.

Startled, the eldest Shinra found himself saying out loud, “Okay, what had just happened?"

"I agree with Rufus, Seph. Weren't we just heading back from the hidden passage we found? How did we end up back to this drasted room?"

Letting the both of them go, the youngest suddenly remembered Lazard's bleeding hand and commanded the other to give him his hand.

"Give me your bleeding hand, Laz."

"I'm fi-"

Cutting off the other blond, the would-be Vice President of Shinra just stated, "Just give him your hand already, Lazard. I bet he would only answer our questions when you already acquiesced to what he wanted."

Raising an eyebrow, Sephiroth then rejoined, "Thanks, Ru," a pause for a deep sigh and he continued, " And yes, I would answer your questions later when we're at home."

Giving out another resigned sigh, he healed the hand in his hold and noticed the surprised looks he was receiving from the two. Great, he was now worried for upcoming interrogation he'd be subjected to by the two elders.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Snickering Fox for asking those questions which made realize how I kind of left out of a few things which might also have confused my readers. Anyway, those questions really made think back on what I have written and have me see what I have done.
> 
> So, I do hope that this chapter's notes was able to clarify things for not only my readers' sake but also mine. Plus, I also did hope that you like this chapter's update. Whether you not or did, please do comment and tell me on what you think about it.


	10. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth was forced to make choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the late update. Things just happened and I got too caught up in them to actually update any of my stories for a while now.

**_Chapter 9: Choices_ **

 

It was already well past 10 in the evening when the trio got home. It seemed that Hojo was too into his experiment that the greasy git somewhat forgot about them. That being backed with the small traces of blood Sephiroth noticed from the mad man's lab coat.

Taking a quick shower, the silvernette knew that the two-year experimentation reprieve he got would soon come to an end. Closing his eyes, he ended up remembering the argument that had happened in the labs just earlier.

Getting their results, Sephiroth wasn't surprised that he was quite biologically compatible for the SOLDIER program. What did was that, when Rufus and Lazard found themselves slightly incompatible to the program due to a few complications that may arise, they still tried convincing the crazy scientist to place them in the same operations as him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and using both Death's Mind and Occlumency, he reigned in his emotions and tried to rationally convince the three other occupants of the room to stop. But, it was in vain. Hojo seemed to be quite rather pleased on getting two more test subjects and curious on what effects would the operations do two his elder siblings. Then, there was the two idiots whom thought that it was duty to undergo the same pain as him to show their care and love.

Crazy. The lot of them.

Back to the present, he just wanted to go to his bed, collapse and sleep for a long time. Forget what just happened earlier.

Forget about the argument and Hojo's ramblings about his siblings that they would be the second people to get an operation not compatible to them after a Turk named Vincent Valentine.

Vincent....

Eyes widening and finishing his shower, he quickly dressed and apparated to Nibellheim.

How could he forget? Of all people, why did he forget of the elder raven? Heck, Death even looked after him. So, why?

Shaking his head, he was lucky that he knew the layout of this place due to the game and that there was nothing much significant of difference between the game and the reality that he's now in.

It was full moon and he was wandering in the small town when he remembered that Cloud Strife would already be two by now. After all, the chocobo was supposed to be four years his junior from what he knew in the game.

Deciding that a quick detour and a delay in meeting with the sullen ex-Turk would be okay. He went towards the house of a widowed Mrs. Strife.

Slowly walking to his destination, he knew that it would be creepy if he suddenly appeared to woman and spoke to her. But, something inside of him told him to do so along with the notion of taking Vincent back with him to Midgar for some odd reason. Shoving his doubts aside, he went on his way and noticed a few things as he reached his destination.

The small two story house the Strifes owned was modest and looked very lived in. Too lived in. Like no one had the time to even repair them.

Sure, Mrs. Strife was a single mom and was raising a single child. But, couldn’t any of her neighbors or the town's people helped her?

"You want to help her, my lord," stated Death through their mental link.

Glowing emeralds widened as its owner nearly yelped in surprise. Then after getting his bearings, he replied incredulously, "Don't scare me like that! You've been quiet for two years and you suddenly speak up now?

An amused chuckle sounded in the silvernette's mind as Death then seriously answered, " I have just spoken because you are conflicted. You are conflicted on changing things, master, to the point that you're losing the chance of enjoying yourself."

"That's not the point here," rebutted Sephiroth as he catalogued the damages on the small house. Broken windows, damaged porch floor boards, holes in the roof and peeling wall paint.

"It is the point. You are pushing away the chance of being happy, master."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is. Besides, you want to help not only Strife but everybody else in this world including your two elder siblings, Valentine and two thirds of the Holy Trinity. Yet, the only reason that you're holding back is you're worried of the change it may bring."

"That's-We both know that changing things would only make things worse. It could only make things worse," muttered the softening voice of the silvernette.

A sigh and Death grumbled slightly in his head, "If only I could hold you right now and take away you're worries."

A soft smile soon found it way in the six-year-old's face as he took out the Elder wand and joined in, "That would be comforting."

"Indeed it will. But, my Lord, please remember that you're not in the game anymore. Changes had already been made and staying still on the path you've already seen may make you all the more worry and regret on things in the future."

"But-"

"No buts, my Lord. Your happiness is my priority  and living your life happily as you wish it to be should be your own goal. After all, what is safety, comfort and convenience when you're not even living your life at all? Master, right now, what you're doing is just merely existing. Not living. "

Seconds passed as the small six-year-old thought about what his contracted said and he then quietly asked, "Then, what should I do? If things changed so much, how would I know what is to come next?"

Warmth blanketed the child as Death then sent him his reassurance through their mental link, reminding him that the immortal being would always be there watching over him.

"I have given you gifts and knowledge, my Lord. The two would be enough for preparing you for now. All the rest would be your own efforts and the readiness you have. But, always remember that I am watching over you. You have the ability of the Divine Seer. You don't need to base your life in a game. The future would one way or another come to you, " a slight pause and Death continued, "Please live your life now and be happy. No human deserves as much happiness as you do."

A resigned sigh and the Master of Death answered, "Very well."

Turning back to the present, raising the Elder wand Sephiroth began on fixing the Strife home.

* * *

Sleeping in wasn't how Harry Potter nor Sephiroth usually spent their days. But then again, he had ended up returning back to Midgar by four in the morning. Too tired after all the thinking and drama that had happened yesterday.

Placing a type of temporary Muggle-repellant ward and large scale sleep spells interwoven in the said ward, he had it activate  on every one close to the said home. Including to its very occupants save for him. The silvernette began the work of restoration and renovation.

After all, if he were to change the future by helping people. He might as well change it in a way that he likes it or would be in his favor. So, fixing the windows and making them sparkle good as new, he also had the floor boards replaced, the roof mended and the walls repainted.

Casting an _alohamora_ , he the entered the house and also took in what was inside. Again, it was modest and shabby at best. Reminding him a bit of Remus. Shaking his head continued his work. Fixing and transfiguring items.

Thank Merlin his magical reserves were large and that the Death stick amplified his power because permanent tranfiguration would've taken a lot more of his energy than he wanted to. That said, he did end up finishing fixing the house and even adding new pieces of furniture and clothes for the small family for them to use.

Smiling ruefully, Sephiroth knew Mrs. Strife would wonder and freak out. That's why, before he left and brought down the wards surrounding the Strife home, he left a note.

_Dear Mrs. Strife,_

_I know that once you wake up you would be surprised at what you find in the changes of your home. But, I do hope you understand that I only wanted the best for you and your son. Your son which one day may end up helping me for what is to come...Anyway, I do hope you like these changes and understand that I have my reasons for helping._

_So, do not freak out and I hope your day would turn out well for you right now._

_Sincerely,_

_One-Winged Angel - > S_

_Ps: The small bag next to this letter contains ten thousand gil. I do hope it would help for living expenses as of this moment considering that you seem to lack employment._

 

Sure, signing the letter as the One-Winged Angel and giving the first letter of his name would be a dead give away to Cloud when he grows up on who he is. But then again, he never plans to fall into Jenova's crutches. So, what was the point of hiding anyway? He couldn't actually sign it as the Master of Death and that would be a lot more suspicious and scary in anyone's part. At least the word " _Angel_ " makes the whole ordeal a lot into the side of it for the greater good.

Covering his eyes from the light, Sephiroth was pulled out of his thoughts when two blonds were now seriously pulling him out of the covers. Doing their best to drag him towards the floor.

Scrambling to hold onto the mattress. The green-eyed child, deftly kicks his siblings off and curls himself into a ball. Muttering in a tired annoyed voice, "Go away!"

"Sephiroth, you promised to tell us the truth yesterday when we get home, " grumbled Lazard.

"Yes, you did. But, when we came looking for you in your room, you weren't even there. Heck, we waited until one in the morning and you weren't still there," admonished a concerned Rufus Shinra.

"Tell us-"

"-little brother"

"What is-"

"-happening?"

Groaning, Sephiroth covered his head with a pillow and dreaded about the fact that these two were acting a bit like Fred and George minus the friendliness towards each other and a few other people. It was like, they were a much more toxic and dangerous version of the two that apparently were raised like cruel purebloods and a had a serious rivalry with each other. But, there was still that same mischief and curiosity inside.

Sighing loudly, he sat up and debated on what to do. To tell or not tell. That was his dilemma. After all, Death already told him that he didn't need to stick to the game. He could branch out and make his own decisions and ending.

That was the point, right?

To make his own ending and not turn out to be the feared calamity that the original game Sephiroth would be. Besides, he didn't have to tell the whole truth. Just parts of it and simply add or remove a few things along the way.

Patting for the two to sit beside him, they easily complied and waited for him to speak.

"Do you guys remember the books that I had about magic and a few other things?"

Both children then nodded in confirmation. Not really finding much of a relation this question to what was happening with their younger brother.

"Well, you could actually say that among all of those books, the closest to the magic that I have would be of the Harry Potter series."

"You have Magic!" Lazard blurted out in surprise while Rufus ended up saying, "You're Harry Potter!" At that, the duo stared expectantly at the silvernette which somewhat made the said child flinch at them.

Calmly looking away from the two, internally, he was having a very serious panic attack. "Where was Death when you needed him?" mentally questioned by Death's own master. This was ridiculous. To be immediately ousted just like this.

Too far into his own thoughts, the former Boy-Who-Lived wasn't able to notice the concerned looks his elder siblings were exchanging nor the fact these two somewhat agreed to go on a truce just to hug him.

Sandwhiched, he was soon brought out of his thoughts by the pressure by applied by such an embrace.

Blinking abit owlishly, he wasn't able to control what came out of his mouth, "You're not mad, fearful or disgusted?"

The legitimate Shinra elder nor the other loosened their hold of the child in their arms as they both shook their head and intoned at the same time that they didn't care. Instead, they held him tighter and did their best to reassure the now surely bewildered, doubting and panicking little brother.

How could this be? How could these two idiots just accept him like that? They were supposed to be a lot harsher than this. They should now actually show them their disturbingly ugly and violent natures. After all, they were supposedly to act like the characters in the game.

But then again, a small voice inside the silvernette's head reminds him that things have changed. Final Fantasy 7 wasn't just a game anymore.

Final Fantasy 7 was his life now.

Forcing himself out of his thoughts and heavily using the skill Death's Mind and Occlumency to calm himself, he was still somewhat at lost at what to do with the blonds beside him.

Hell, Death was even deathly silent even if Sephiroth tried contacting the immortal through their mental link.

"What should he do?" thought the distressed child.

Then, fortunately, Fate must have been nice to him because things were taken out of his hands. It was the duo who distanced themselves from him and smiled whilst they held the wizard's hands.

"It's okay."

"We're not mad-"

"-or disgusted"

"-or even afraid of you."

"You will always-"

"-be our little brother, Seph."

Shit, it's like Fred and George again, mused the young silvernette as tears unconsciously began sliding down on his face. To think that he was afraid of how these two children would react to him.

These blonds idiots whom were originally part of the chess pieces that he would use one day for the game. These two Shinra offspring were to be just mere expendables for his plans. These two were now.......

They were now his siblings.

Fuck, what's happening to me? I'm becoming just as cruelly manipulative as Dumbledore and Voldemort, at that thought a hysterical laugh made its way out of him.

The blood adoption, the  time spent, and the memories acquired. Was he really willing to throw away the family that he now had? Was he willing to sacrifice his own siblings for his own survival?

His family who wouldn't even betray him?

"But are you sure they won't betray you?," intoned another and much more darker voice inside of him. Then it continued, "Are you sure they aren't just using you?"

"No, that's not-"

"You're just denying things because you want to have a family."

" No, just stop it."

"It's the truth. You're just and always will be a needy child. You crave for the love and attention of a family."

"I-"

As much as he wanted to disagree, the boy once known as Harry James Potter knew that what he was doing was moot. The dark voice had a point and that point was far too hitting close to home.

He was pathetic.

He was afraid of being alone and unloved. Just like he always was.

A FREAK that hardly deserved any love. That was what he was.

Too lost into his internal battle, the green-eyed child didn't realize that he his hysterical laughter became a pained sob. That his far too hidden struggles were now becoming known.

Known to its two other occupants.

Looking at each other, two blue-eyed blonds nodded in understanding and finally made the choice and promise that no matter what their little Sephiroth would always be their beloved brother. That nothing could ever change that. May it be magic or whatever reason that may try to take the small silvernette away from them.

Sephiroth was their brother and they would willingly do anything for him. Take away the pains and insecurities. The hurt, anger and loathing. Anger and loathing which the youngest seemed to direct to himself.

Sephiroth is Sephiroth. Nothing was going to change that and try to hurt their youngest.

Both of them are going to make sure of that.

Vows and choices made, they only held the sobbing child tighter and reassured him that everything is and will be alright.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize and I do hope you find this chapter satisfying.


	11. Fuck it

**_Chapter 10: Fuck It_ **

 

Years had passed and Sephiroth was now twelve. Five years and a few months had now passed since his siblings found out about the truth and because of that they've become over protective over him. Well too over protective.

Snuggling closer to heat enveloping him, he dreaded on what was to happen later. He was soon to follow through the recruitment of being a SOLDIER and distance himself from his family. Frowning at the thought, he knew that what was to happen was inevitable but this was just terrible for him.

It had been just a few years since he finally and truly accepted the fact that **this** was now his life and he was now Sephiroth. That he had loving siblings, dismissive parents and an oddly well-known path before him. A path that he was beginning to change.

Frowning slightly, it was just last year when his annoying father lowered the minimum age of entering the bloody SOLDIER program. Heck, it was now thirteen and there were even exceptions like those who were born in December when they are to turn to thirteen are still welcomed so they won't have to wait anymore.

It was quite rather obvious that his father wanted to use or get rid of  him. Just like he wanted to get rid of his other siblings or use them. The fucking pig. Hell, he was even a lot worse than his uncle in the past life, Vernon Dursley. At least, Vernon loved Dudley and didn't see his own son as a pawn he could use. Unlike his father.

It was the same with their mother. Catherine was a sick twisted woman who had a sadistic streak close to Bellatrix Lestrange. If it weren't for the fact that he needed to be a Shinra and found himself caring for his siblings he would have already killed his own parents. Fortunately, while in a angry and drunken bout she had an "unfortunate" car accident when she and their father had an argument three years ago.

Thanking a few mercies, a cruel smirk this time found its way on his face and tried to push back the dread he was feeling. He had to be strong and prepare himself for what was to happen. That and hold back on trying go kill his father, Richard Shinra. The reason for which was that he was given the instructions that he wasn't allowed to use the Shinra name, even he was now officially and legitimately one, or even contact his siblings during his stay as a SOLDIER.

The fucking paranoid bastard.

His father actually thought that he, Sephiroth and former Boy-Who-Lived, was interested in usurping and ruling the company. Even if he already did whatever he could, save using compulsion and Imperious because his siblings would know, nothing changed.

It was all Hojo's fault. The greasy-git (hell, the guy was a lot greasier and mean than Snape was) was the one to speak with Richard and convince him of the danger he may bring for his father. That, being just a couple of months from the "first" check-up he had with his siblings and the announcement of the compatibility of the programs with them, he was soon subjected to the most cruel and terrible experiments that there was.

It was like the bastard was making up for all the experiments he didn't get to perform because he left. Which made him think if Hojo remembered anything before Death's tampering. But then, after a thorough Legilimency session he soon found out that he didn't. The bugger was just too fascinated of him and wanted to take advantage of the fact that he was what he was.

A perfect experiment.

Growling lowly, he felt the warmth surrounding him hold him closer. Ignoring it, he remembered that his two blond siblings nearly had the exact same quantity of experiments and training as him. If it weren't for the fact that he was able to convince the greasy git that giving them the same dosage of things as him would kill his siblings, the man would've continued things in the same amount as he did to him.

Which was why even at the age of twelve, he and his elder siblings had the same signature trait of any 1st class SOLDIER. The ever glowing mako eyes. Luckily, the three of them knew how to control the bloody glow.

Growling again, he just wanted to kill someone with his beloved Masamune. He wanted to vent everything out with violence and lay asunder to all of the people who gives him the annoyances in his current life.

An amused chuckle then made itself known which in turn made him snap out of his thoughts and open his glowing emerald eyes towards the chuckle's source. Lo and behold, a very amused and smirking Vincent Valentine was now looking at him with mirth in and fondness in those red glowing eyes.

Raising a shapely brow as a silent question. The other soon replied, "You're thinking so hard."

Pout-No, he didn't pout. Yes, he was frowning. Frowning at the other, he retorted, "Am not. Besides, I was asleep."

A snort was heard from the other and the silvernette soon found himself sitting up on the bare-chested man's lap. The raven softly caressing his hips as they faced each other while he rebutted, "Yeah right. You were quite expressive a while ago, when you hardly are when awake. Plus, you growled twice and for some reason you always wake up before six in the morning even if you're not a morning person. So, not waking up early when you didn't do anything exhausting yesterday was really much another dead giveaway."

"Bloody observant Turk," grumbled the annoyed child.

"Well, I really am a Turk and being observant is my job. Plus, as your elder brother I have to know things. So yeah," shrugged the elder man.

Pouting at such a statement, he couldn't help but whine out, " Ru and Laz are influencing you."

"There's nothing wrong of influencing him, " bit out a slightly impatient Rufus as he stood at the door of Sephiroth's room.

Surprised at not noticing the arrival of his other siblings, he internally berated himself whilst extracting himself from Vincent's hold before Rufus or Lazard began complaining that the raven haired Turk was keeping him for himself. The arguments these three can come up with when it concerned him was quite rather something and this something was usually tediously tiring and he really was getting sick of it.

Launching himself at the duo, he was deftly caught in a tight embrace and the unified nuzzling of the two blue eyed guys he refers as his siblings.

Laughing at the display, he weakly pushed them away and called out, "Why don't we all have breakfast before I go and get myself recruited to SOLDIER?"

Assents were soon heard and the four enhanced males went to the kitchen.

Cooking had been his thing as Harry Potter just like how quidditch was. Now that he was Sephiroth, it still was along with quidditch. Magic which he thought that might get him the revulsion and hatred of his siblings was now an accepted and staple thing in their lives.

With Rufus and Lazard's acceptance of what and who he really was, as a wizard and Harry Potter, they became quite rather protective and indulgent towards him. Almost his every whim was given and they did everything to spoil him with their affections.

An example of such an indulgence and great acceptance was when he brought back Vincent with him from Nibelheim. It was just some time after Hojo convinced his father that he was dangerous when he decided to openly rebel. 

* * *

Mad and irritated with the experiments being conducted to him and his elder siblings, he apparated using the World Link towards Nibelheim. There, he decided to check on things and visit the town where he and Strife was naturally created.

The Strife home was how he just left it the night he did reconstructing on the two-story cottage. Save for the fact that its inhabitants were now awake. Deciding to avoid influencing Cloud, he just quietly left another pouch full of magically conjured gil that won't disappear or be traced and a couple of diamonds created by the Philosopher's Stone. Which surprisingly really was divine because aside from being capable of making the elixir of life and making gold, this stone can turn anything its master wishes to any metal or gem as long that person knew its composition or exposed the stone to the metal/gem it would try to create.

Four thousand gil and beautiful shining clumps of diamonds jingled in the pouch as he quietly set it on Mrs. Strife's dresser. Noticing the small drawings on the wall which Cloud obviously did without his mother's consent, he vanished it and cleaned the messy room with his magic.

Hearing footsteps coming his way, he quickly disillusioned himself and watched as a pretty brunet came in with a small blond boy in her arms.

Surprise was soon written on the two Strife's faces as they noticed the change in the room. The mother's face then became wary at the change and placed his son down as she tried to locate the person who's in their home. It wasn't until little Cloud found the pouch and its content did her wariness became wonder and curiosity.

"Mama! The One-Winged Angel came again. Aside from cleaning the room, he even left money and some pretty rocks."

Turning to her son, she asked, "Some pretty rocks?"

"Yes, mama. They're really pretty," giggled the blue-eyed child.

"Let me see them, sweetie,"  she said as she held out her hand towards the boy.

Knowing that they'll soon realize that those rocks were diamonds, he decided to conjure two black feathers and drop it before using the World Link. Leaving no sound or any other trace that he was there save for the feathers he purposely left.

Using the World Link had always been a good experience for him. Unlike the normal method of apparating, the World Link uses the natural magic of the Earth that exist. That's why, compared to the dreadful sucking-through-a-tube experience that happens in apparating, the soft fresh magical breeze from the World Link is a lot more welcomed.

From what he gathered from Perenelle Flamel neé Ravenclaw's knowledge, this kind if travelling was a lost art created by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor themselves. Created for saving students at the times of great need, the magic involved here doesn't rely on the user's magical core. That's why, the two male founders could bring more than twenty people with them each if need arises.

That unlike the ancient magical travelling, modern apparition itself seemed like a weaker and bastardized version of World Link. Solely depending itself on the magic that the user has which was why the most likely number of people that could be side-apparated by this method was measly number of two. That if you're powerful, the biggest was a three.

But there was actually more to the World Link than what it seemed. By using this method, the planet's own soul aura can be utilized as a natural path way. Thus, the tube sensation doesn't happen and no sound can ever be heard.

Heck, according to Perenelle's memory, the more adept you are at using the World Link, one could even move through it from one place to another as if one is simply walking and even the breezey sensation can take out of the equation if one actually wanted it.  Yet, when he was alone and wasn't in any need to do stealth, he rather preferred to have the breeze with him and refresh him during his travels.

Thus, after discovering it just a few days later when he settled down as a Shinra, he did his best on using and practicing this method as much as he could. That was why, when day came their results were to come and he dragged his siblings back, he was able to use it whilst walking and end up making the duo confused on how were they able to arrive at their destination fast.

So, when he felt the familiar cold welcoming breeze the World Link offered him, he did as much as he could to savor it even after he finally arrived at the very front door of the Shinra Mansion in Mt. Nibelheim.

Inside, the whole layout of the mansion was just like the one he knew from the game. That even if he spent a lot of time discovering and looking through things, nothing was any different from the whole layout of it from the game's setup.

Irritated and bored, an idea came to him which at turn might end up killing him in the end. But then again, as it was stated, he was irritated and bored and he really wanted to see the person whom he ended up idolizing in the game.

He wanted to personally meet Vincent Valentine himself.

So, here he was, facing the covered stone coffin that the Turk exiled himself to. Worrying himself about what would happen and very eager to take away the pain his own idol had after a mistake that had happened.

The mistake of falling in Lucrecia Cresent's crutches.

He didn't deserve her. She was a bloody liar and there was a good reason she was married with the god damned greasy git named Hojo. She was just as selfish, cruel and sadistic as him. The only difference was, unlike her husband who forgot about appearances, she did her best to give out the airs of being a good little scientist whom only wanted to make the world a better place. Making herself pretty and easily loved by anyone who merely saw her mask.

And Vincent Valentine had been her last victim.

As much as he hated and loather the very existence of Hojo of the man himself; somehow Sephiroth couldn't stop himself from being grateful to the guy because he already disposed of the bloody bitch. That due to him, he wouldn't get his hands dirty anymore from cutting out the life of that woman for what she did to the raven haired Turk.

That said, he pushed those thoughts away and debated whether should he or should he not take Valentine's memory of the woman.

When an unknown force made the choice for him.

The stone lid of the coffin flew from its place and landed on the wall beside it with a loud bang. Making the large mansion rattle on its foundations and a few of its other hanging items fall with loud clattering noises.

Wincing at the noise, Sephiroth didn't notice that the coffin's inhabitant was now watching him as he did his best to avoid the still falling equipment of the mansion's laboratory.

"Fucking Hojo. Leaving such dangerous equipment just attached to the lab's ceiling without even placing support locks on it, " grumbled the small boy.

At such a statement, red orbs narrowed at the boy. But, before he could even question him the the coffin's resident soon felt himself pulled into unconsciousness making him fall face first as if someone pushed him closer to the mysterious child.

It was when Vincent Valentine fell on the silver haired boy that Sephiroth knew something was wrong. All the more when he heard Death's smooth baritone chuckle through their mental link which made him shudder pleasantly under the heavy body on top of him.

"God damn it, Death," sighing wearily, the silvernette gingerly placed his hands around the raven and muttered, "Just fuck it all," as he apparated them back to Midgar with the very revelation that his dear contracted just did something again without his bidding.

So, here they are now in the present.

Vincent Valentine having his memory of Lucrecia tampered by Death himself. Thus, the raven was lost on what to do now that he was awake seeing that what he was atoning for used him. So, he was the one now to give purpose to the ex-Turk.

Which was why he somewhat felt guilty towards the raven. But, as the other smiled at him and showered him with his affections Harry Potter, no, Sephiroth found himself melting at such treatment.

Hell, it was a lot like Rufus and Lazard again. Having a new brother and all. But, since Vincent was already older and physically in his twenties, there was the bonus of the presence of a warm solid developed body that could press him down so easily.

A sculpted and well endo-

Eyes widening, he was surprised at where his thoughts were going. Making him cut his finger which made him automatically hiss in pain. And lo and behold, the person who just made him think of...of things was now beside him. Inspecting his bleeding finger.

Then....Then Vincent sucked it.

What Vincent nor the other two occupants in the room didn't know that with such an action, the young silvernette was having one mantra running in his head as he had one of the biggest crisis he ever had in his life, including his previous one.

_ Fuck.Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Just fuck it all.  _

And at that last thought, the green-eyed child just bonelessly collapsed as he ended up wondering on what was happening in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Vincent Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and confused on what to do, Sephiroth ends up being confronted by the familiar raven he looked up to when he was still Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! 
> 
> I do hope you guys are still interested in reading this story.

**_Chapter 11:  Vincent Valentine_ **

 

Rain was gushing down on his silvern crown as he did his best to sort out the thoughts running in his head.

"What the hell just did I think while pondering on things? Particularly, Vincent Valentine himself. The man whom personally claimed me as a younger adopted brother. This was just getting out of hand," the young wizard mused.

Scowling heavily, he was further annoyed when he could hear Death snicker in amusement upon his misery. His bloody contracted wasn't really helping him. Heck, the immortal was the one to start the whole mess to begin with.

Pushing the raven-haired Turk towards him in ways more than one.

Giving a mental equivalent of a harsh shove, he pushed out the gleeful entity out of his mind. Seriously, wasn't Death go be indifferent and untouchable by the views of human life? The freaking accursed contracted of his was now far from that. He was bloody too human for Sephiroth's own taste. Being irritatingly smug and curious for his own good. Then, there was the presence of a huge ego where the young wizard didn't know where he even got it from.

 

Shaking his head, he lined up with the other recruits under the rain and there began his journey as a SOLDIER.

* * *

Being the youngest member in a team was supposedly a pain in the ass because you have to prove yourself to everyone that you're capable in staying in that team. But, when you're the youngest recruit in the whole barracks, no,  in the whole army,  and the most capable one in terms of a huge number of things. The pain isn't about proving yourself to the people around you.

If anything, the pain was about being backstabbed and betrayed. Backstabbed and betrayed because you're better than them. Backstabbed and betrayed because they could never accept that a mere child could beat them.

Good thing that he had his magic and he still had his memories as Harry Potter. With the two alongside the gifts Death gave him, made things easier for him to know when someone was just merely using and/or had plans of disposing him. The only people he trusted was his three siblings.

Speaking of siblings, one of them was here in the slums. Watching him.

"Come out now, Vincent."

Coming out of the shadows, the raven had a curious expression on his face as he seemed to be trying to figure something out. Not really caring about the stares he was garnering from the normal folk of the poor sectors of Midgar with his obvious Shinra attire.

The attire being a black business suit common in the Turks, save for the fact that his was expensive and better in quality. Plus, instead of the standard black tie, the Turk wore a red same to color of the cloak he wore when he was at the Shinra Mansion. Then, there was also the glaringly distinct arm band of his that stated he was a Turk.

Sighing at the other's still preoccupied mind, he came forward towards his now eldest brother (Well, aside from Vincent declaring him as his adoptive brother, they really were siblings in a sense because of the Jenova cells that were both in them. Just like even before the blood adoption, Lazard and Rufus were partly his blood also due to the Calamity's cells in them.) and took his hand as he dragged him out of the now gathering audience around them.

Disillusioning the said arm band whilst walking, he asked, "What are you doing here, brother?"

Red orbs then bore into him at such a question. Seemingly making his elder appear to be the Valentine which he was much more familiar from the game.

The Vincent Valentine which hardly smiled. The Valentine with the deliciously grim demeanor and hauntingly dark and mysterious past. The Valentine which was still somewhat tainted with the darkness of the demons planted inside of him.

That very depth of the supposedly ex-Turk's being which was engulfed by the pain, misery and darkness that he experienced was what made Harry Potter idolize and sympathize with the man.

It was what made him like his character.

Which was why, even though he was with the raven a huge number of times, he still felt like he missed his Vincent Valentine. He missed his very favorite demon.

Chuckling hollowly at his thoughts, he didn't notice the curious stare which was now  directed at him, he asked himself mentally, "When did I even began thinking of the game version of Vincent as mine?"

Sighing heavily, they finally arrived at their destination.

Aeris' Church.

"Or was it now mine?, " a stray thought which made him nearly pause at his pace.

Dragging the quiet raven inside, he immediately closed the church's reinforced doors and placed multitudes of wards for their privacy. Leaving the other in his own devices.

Placing the final ward, Sephiroth finally sat down at the church benches he magically fixed and covered his face with an arm.

Today was just too exhausting for his tastes. Mentally and emtionally that is. Something was wrong with him. No. Something was **_definitely_** wrong with him.

"You're thinking of something again, " mused aloud by the idiot with him.

Snorting at such an announcement, he added, "Great observation skills there, Einstein."

"You're bothered," a small pause and the raven continued, "You're bothered by something. That's why you have been avoiding the three of us. Particularly, you've been avoiding me."

"....."

A sigh and the current bane of his existence pulled his arm away from his face, forcing him to stare back at glowing red orbs that were busy looking at him. Trying to find whatever it was he was looking for. Making the silvernette annoyed, as the elder's face was too close for the young wizard's taste.

"Just leave me alone."

"You do realize that the three of us would always be there to support you. That we would-"

Forcefully pushing back, the former ex-Turk, he snarled and felt himself wishing that Death shouldn't have even tampered with the elder's mind. That he should have just left the man alone in Nibelheim and wait for the right time of seeing him.

That as much as he felt happy garnering Valentine's affections, it all felt fake. Making him feel guilty and angry for allowing such fraud to happen. Making him feel hollow for...For everything that has happened. Recieving nothing more but momentary respite that unfortunately leaves more pain than pleasure in the end.

If anything, he wanted nothing more but reset the time he spent with the man and have him feel for him without any help of magic or Death himself. Just like how he did it with his two blond elder siblings. To have the man know his secrets and the truths that he hides for the very sake of living a life.

But....How could he even say that to Vincent's own face? The man would never forgive him and only hate his existence. After all, the raven haired Turk was always known to be the avenging type.

Unforgiving and cruel to his very core.

Running his hand over his hair, he asks Death for help.

* * *

Death was busy looking over the rest of his domains whilst attending a meeting involving him and the other immortal personifications of things. Indifferent and quiet until needed to be.

When he suddenly, feels his master's ever changing emotions. He feels his confusion, anger, guilt and distress. Being sent with scenes of what has happened and the thoughts on certain things along with the emotions earlier mentioned.

"You're pampering him," uttered Wisdom as he slowly walked a few feet closer to the other immortal entity. Continuing to eye the now handsome being which eons ago hardly cared about apperances and gender; he now felt something inside of him being attracted to this being.

"Pampering can be defined in numerous ways, Wisdom. But, what I am doing is not what you speak," a pause and Death's red glowing orbs finally turned its way towards the spectacled  immortal, if anything, doing nothing else but weigh his worth.

"The actions I do towards my beloved master is only what he deserves. For a human, he really does deserve nothing more but pure perfection," intoned the serious raven. Hardly caring about scandalized and shocked looks he was recieving.m

Surprised at such a confession, brown eyes widened and its owner cried out, "But, he's a human! Humans don't deserve perfection. They're nothing more but the taint of the world, if not, the universe!"

Low growling was then heard from Death himself as the shadows surrounding the man grew in ferocity. Becoming deadly tendrils that were now waiting to be released unto Wisdom. Waiting to destroy the pathetic immortal before them.

Temperature immediately dropping to a sub-zero, the personification of knowledge soon began regretting his actions. The action of insulting those pathetic humans. Which somewhat indirectly insulted Death's master.

Closing his eyes, he waited to recieve the other immortal's wrath when he and the other occupants of the room they were staying in heard a soft questioning voice.

"Death, are you busy?"

The dark oppressive aura of the red-eyed raven which made everyone in it feel weak and exposed quickly diminished. Disappearing as if it wasn't even out before.

Unchanging in appearance, fondness laced the reply of the one deemed as Thanatos, "No, my Lord. Is there anything you wish?"

Seconds passed before realization seemed to dawn in the one known as Death's master. Making the said being say matter-of-factly with a soft accompanying sigh, "You're in a meeting with them."

"My Lord, there's-"

Cutting off the raven, the unseen master stated, "Nevermind. I'll just speak to you later when you're done."

Displeased, Death didn't show any of his feelings and merely answered dutifully, "Of course, Master."

Another audible sigh from Death's master and he continued, "Okay, just be careful and don't kill Destiny, Fate, Luck and Insanity. I quite rather like them."

Again, another line of an, "Of course, Master," and the calming existence soon disapeared. Making the stoic personification of Death become more livid to realize his own master had temporarily cut off their connection.

Red orbs turning towards the other occupants of the room narrowed along with it came warning, "I have no patience today. As what my beloved master had stated, I'm allowed to do as I wish as long as the four entities he aforementioned are not harmed."

 Silence rang in the vast room before Fate himself took over the meeting. Turning his amethyst eyes over the other occupants of the room he cleared his throat and began, "Okay, so our agenda today is...."

* * *

Somewhat disappointed that Death was busy with his meetings, Sephiroth decided to just wing it. After all, he was a Gryffindor by heart and a Slytherin by nature. He could survive this situation.

Facing the raven, he asked, "How much do you remember of your past,Vincent? Remember the time when you were in Nibelheim and the time before that?"

Regarded coolly, the response the silvernette was what he hated. He hated it because it only made the situation of mind tampering real to him.

"I remember being a Turk. The best and youngest of my profession. I was tasked to protect Hojo and his wife Lucretia. Then, I got selected to become his experiment for the process of genetic modification. I got experimented and I became a monster with a demon inside of me later on. Seeing my failure, I was then placed in my coffin, to stay there for an unforseeable future. That was until you came to me."

Steeling himself together,  he stated slowly, "Your memories have been tampered."

Waiting for the inevitable anger, he discretely had the Elder Wand hidden in his right arm's sleeves. Preparing for the backlash of anger from a demon.

"I know."

Eyes widening at such an admission, he was surprised that instead of being flung off like a rag doll or ripped to pieces by sharp demonic claws he was trapped by the elder man on the seat he was sitting in. Trapped by the raven's warm body as he placed both of his hands right next to where the silvernette's head is. Giving him little chance of fleeing.

Curious, he looked at  the red glowing orbs as he searched for anything, he asked coldly, "How?"

"How did I know that something was wrong? That my memories were tampered?" Intoned by a silky smooth voice that was bviously becoming deadly and dangerous by each second as it spoke.

Shuddering pleasantly at its familiarity, by the darkness it encompassed, he closed his eyes as a fine formed nose began a soft and slow pace of nuzzling on his face. Making the experience for Sephiroth close on being gratifying.

Realizing his actions and wondering about the man's intentions for him, he pushed the other away with as much as his mako enhancements and magic allowed it. Dislodging the man from him, he stood up and felt both his magic and mako buzzing around him.

Excited, confused and thirsting for blood.

The two buzzing energies were getting ready to strike.

Using the two mental shielding gifts given to him by Death, he composed himself and narrowed his eyes. Giving nothing else but the air of business, he asked unemotionally, "What are your plans now, brother?"

A noticeable wince wracked the raven and, again, the green-eyed child  can't help but think that this Vincent Valentine was weak. That he was too human. Too **_Light_**. Grimacing at the thought, patiently waited for the other's reply.

After all, if there was one thing he learned from the demonic Turk of his time as Harry Potter, was that use your enemies' own actions to take him down.

Smiling cruelly, he repeated with distant coldness and malice, "What now, brother?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.....How was it? Any thought or comments on what just happened? If there is, then don't be afraid to tell me. I'm a person open for criticism or any suggestion. Or even just a few quips and comments here and there.


End file.
